Let's Bake A Cake !
by xnericx
Summary: The meerkats try to bake a cake, does it work or does it go horribly wrong?
1. little a/n yeet

So I've been trying out different writing styles and kinda settled with this one. Every time I have no inspiration or I'm bored I ask one of my friends three or more random words, and they give me random words. With those I start to write and for me it actually works great. So that's how I wrote this, she gave me the words 'cake, strawberries, chinese tea or coffee' but I kinda totally forgot about them as I focussed on cake lol. Enough been said, have fun reading ! X


	2. 1.

**Eric**

"Okay, so I might have tried it myself at home, but like you can see: I failed".

Nell turned around, surprised you would just walk into her apartment like that. But it didn't surprise her completely, it was almost like it was normal to do it in the others house.

"Tried what?"

"To bake a cake, I know, I'm a miserable cook". You placed your Captian America bag next to the Spider-man one, and started to move around in her kitchen with ease.

"So you just come here and walk into my apartment, without giving me some kind of a warning, and think I'm going to help you this time?"

She's smirking, making fun of you, and you decided two can play a game.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing now. Can't you see it?"

"Oh I can definitely see it, I'm not the one with glasses, I have pretty good eyes" She backfired, not one to be speechless.

"Who says I have bad eyes?"

"Well, you're wearing glasses, which practically means you can't see some kind of a distance. Which means you have bad eyes"

She was about to silent you, one comment just a bit out of the line and you were out.

"Well maybe I'm just wearing them because I like my face with them, which I do not, and they don't even have negative intensity in them"

"So you can't see in the far distance?"

"Nope, not without my glasses on. It's all multicolored smudges without"

"So you do wear them because you can't see without?"

"Yeah"

"That means you do have bad eyes"

Boom, you were out.

"Okay, you win Jones"

You surrendered, hands in the air, holding on to the mixer and she laughed.

"Oh and by the way" she started again but you interrupted her.

"Yeah?". You knew she hated that, and it did brought some kind of annoyance with it. She could just interrupt you but you couldn't with her. But you figured that it was just another way to annoy Nell Jones.

"You know I hate it when people interrupt me while I'm speaking". She threw you a smirk.

"I do, it's just funny to annoy you. But one question though: why can you interrupt me, but I can't?". You were planning on winning this one, although you knew she thought different. But still, you were gonna win this one.

"Because it's just annoying, and I do that when I'm nervous"

"It was pretty annoying at first, you know. But you said you only do that when you're nervous, so when we're briefing the team about the latest case, you're nervous?". You didn't know how this one would pack out, your sight of her was blocked by the wall, and you just hoped that she would know you were just messing with her.

"No I'm not, you said yourself that it's okay for me to finish your sentences". She knew you were kidding, but played along.

"I did not, I only motioned for you to finish it, since you already did with most of my sentences". You took one big step back, making you almost fall and stumble and she chuckled, as you searched for her eyes.

"But just so you know, I love it when you do that". You winked and stared directly into her hazel eyes, seeing a little glimpse in them, and a smile grew on both of your faces.

"Before I interrupted you, what were you going to say?". You casually move from one subject to another, making it seem like it's nothing.

"What I was about to say was that I think you look good with your glasses on, it actually makes you look more smarter and more like a nerd than you already are"

"So I'm a nerd?''

"Yes, pretty much so. I mean, those are only two items of proof". She pointed at your bags and you laughed, thinking anyone could see you were a nerd.

"Why don't you just sit down there and stop judging me, while I'm burning your house down" You pointed at a chair with a smirk on your face. She stood up and walked towards you, grabbing something out of her fridge on her way to you, and poured it in a bowl.

"It's smarter to start with flower instead of eggs, smart ass". Without saying anything else she started mixing things together and left you where you were standing, dumbfounded.

"Hand me some more flower, will ya?".

You reached for the package but tripped over your own feet on your way to her, making the flower burst everywhere but the bowl.

"Eric!" She shrieked and turned to look at you. You couldn't help but laugh at the sight of her, her dress covered up with white flour, and a big smile made it's way on her face.

"Don't you dare" You saw her reaching for an egg and warned her, but that didn't stop her from throwing it on you. It broke in the crook of your hair and protein dripped from the ends of your blond hair. You looked at Nell and she started laughing.

"You're so going to regret that" You grabbed the hall full package of cake mix and placed your hands on her hips, allowing her body to bump against yours. You poured the mix on her hair as she tried to get out of your grip. She grabbed the box of eggs and slammed them on your head, quickly walking out of your grip when it loosened.

"Nell!" You ran after her, reaching out to grab her and stop her from throwing something else at you.

The sound of laughter filled the room as you kept chasing her until at some point she just stopped. Without expecting her to stop you couldn't slow down as you bummed into her, making the both of you fall against the wall. A silent groan escaped her mouth as you found your hands reaching up, leaning against the white painted wall, caging her in without realizing it.

You had never stand to her this close, your breath ghosting along her jaw, and couldn't help but admire her features from up close. Her cheeks were tinted pink from the blush she was wearing, making you smile a little. Autumn colored hair moved in sync with your breath as you moved a strain of it behind her ear. Her hazel eyes had never looked more beautiful and you found yourself staring into them again. The somehow comfortable silence was the only thing that broke the tension in the air as you leaned in, meeting her in the middle, and it felt like firework went off in the air.

Her soft lips moved in sync with yours and it was like you didn't know different, like you had kissed her so many times before while this was the first real kiss you two shared. Her hands felt cold against your glowing cheeks as your hands burned on her waist.

She moved away first, the need of oxygen settling in, and you immediately missed the feeling of her warm lips on yours as the cold air brushed against them.

"Wow, that was-" Her unsteady breath felt hot against your skin as she tried to come up with the right word.

"Something else" You finished for her and became aware of the fact your breathing was in the same unsteady pace hers was, and it made you smile a little. A smile washed over her face as you placed your lips on hers again, and even though you both were smiling it made your heart leap.

Both of you completely ignored the knock on her apartment door, too caught up with each other to notice. What you didn't know was that is was actually one of your friends from work, who had called earlier to ask if he could come over, which you both had agreed with, saying you were just hanging out. But that had quickly took his turn and you both weren't complaining, seeing you were pinning her against the wall now, slowly kissing down her neck, silently making her groan.

"We're gonna need a shower" Nell had broke the silence, and you put her down on the ground slowly, making sure she wouldn't fall over.

"I guess we are going to need one" You smiled as she walked over to her bedroom and closed the door behind her, locking you out.

You laughed as your hands were banging against her door.

"Come on Nell, open the door please" You were still laughing when her door opened up a bit.

"And what if I do?'' She asked with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Then maybe I'll join you with your shower, it does save you water" You grinned when her hands fierce fully grabbed your shirt as her lips were on yours again.

Standing outside in the cold night air, Deeks began to wonder why it took so long to open the door. He had heard laughter just before, so why didn't you open the door? But when he overheard your conversation outside of Nell's room he began to understand why and had grinned, happy his ship had finally sailed.

As the two meerkats began to do something else then 'just hanging out' they both forgot the cake that was burning in the oven, which was the original reason Eric had come over in the first place.


End file.
